


Mirrored

by jam82



Series: The Instagram Chronicles [2]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jam82/pseuds/jam82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret languages only work, if the one you're trying to talk to knows the code.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrored

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble inspired by Grimmy's instagram photo of Pig in his flat.
> 
> May only be coherent, if you have a slight fever too.

He should have known it would happen. Probably shouldn't have checked instagram, not after the whispered "I love you"s or the lingering kisses that tasted too much of morning breath and late night cups of tea. But Liam's never been any good at self preservation, not when it comes to Nick at least.

 

 _"Day off with the Pig"_ He reads the caption over and over again, trying to find some kind of hidden meaning, some kind of acknowledgement that Nick misses him, that what he really wanted to write was "Day off with the Pig and the Boy" No, no that wouldn't be it. It would be something funnier probably. "Day off with the Ps". A boy can dream.

 

If he's objective, it's just a nice photo of a dog - well, Pig's more than a dog by now, she's almost become their kid. Christ, when did he start to think of Pig as theirs? He can't help but notice the chair in the background, the one he likes to curl up in when it's just him and Pig watching morning tv waiting for Nick to come home. More than once Nick's found him curled up in the chair with Pig in his lap both of them snoring away. Not that either of them will ever admit to it and Nick usually just smiles and keeps quiet when it comes up. Posting a photo of the chair has to mean something, right? 

 

Before he can help himself, he sends off a quick text. _Tell Pig I miss her too x_

 

* * *

 

It's become their own secret language, at least that's what Nick likes to tell himself. Whenever he misses Liam, he posts a photo of Pig as if to say "wish you were here" without sounding too needy. He's never considered himself needy, but Liam does something to him, something he'd rather not admit to anyone. At least not sober. The memory of drunken confessions makes him crinch and make a mental note to send the victims of his ramblings flowers. Call it a bribe, anything for them not to tell on him, least of all to the stupid boy with his stupid smile that makes his eyes crinkle. 

 

Getting down on the floor he turns his attention back to Pig, who seems to know that something is up. She tilts her head as if to say "where's my other human?" Nick's given up explaining to her about touring and popstars because in the end, she'll just look at him as if he's stupid and go off in search of treats. And maybe he bribes her and gives her more treats when they're alone to try and compensate for their ball of sunshine missing even if he knows it's bad for her. Nobody has to know.

 

He likes to think the scramble to find his phone when the ding went off tell him he has a new message was graceful and dignified, but he knows it was anything but. The message makes it worth it though.

 

_Tell Pig I miss her too x_

 

Nick quickly takes a photo of the two of them together before sending it off **Pig says:** **Soz, too busy to miss you x**

 

_Oh the pain. Are you too busy too? x_

 

**Maybe x  
**

 

The only reply he gets is photo of Liam pouting.

 

**Not fair x**

 

And then: **Maybe a little x**

 

The reply is instant: _Miss you too_ the usual x replaced by a heart emoji.

 

He can't help the warmth that spreads in his chest. **Come back to us x**

 

_Always x_

 

And really, that's the only answer he'll ever need to hear. _  
_

 


End file.
